Archives
Here be the archives of our extensive parliament and bueracracy Legislative Session Records * Legislative Session 08/28/2016 * Legislative Session: 06/04/15 - 06/05/15 * Legislative Session: 06/05/15 - 06/06/15 * Legislative Session: 06/06/15 - 06/07/15 *Legislative Session: 2015/09/16 *Legislative Session: 2015/09/17 *Legislative Session: 2015/09/18 *Legislative Session: 2015/09/19 *Legislative Session: 2015/09/21 *Legislative Session: 2015/09/22 *Legislative Session: 2015/09/23 *Legislative Session: 2015/09/24 *Legislative Session: 2015/09/25 *Legislative Session: 2015/09/26 *Legislative Session: 2015/09/28 *Legislative Session: 2015/09/29 *Legislative Session: 2015/09/30 *Legislative Session: 2015/10/01 Super Majority Vote Records *Establish Cabinet Ministries Elections *September General Elections, 2015/09/20 Transcripts * Constitutional Convention Transcript: Day One * Constitutional Convention Transcript: Day Two * Constitutional Convention Transcript: Day Three * Constitutional Convention Transcript: Day Four Reports * Report: Lower House Voting 06/05/15 Sessions of Parliament Original Thread: 11/21/14 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/38956522/ 1st Parliament: 11/21/14 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/38958252/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/38962524 2nd Parliament: 11/22/14 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/38997437/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/39001656/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/39003559/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/39005845/ Secessionist coup d'état by the Jews: 11/22/14 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/post/39005644/ 3rd Parliament: 11/23/14 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/39039408/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/39043689/ Luftwaffe Flight Force: 11/23/14 - 11/24/14 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/39046751/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/39088784/ 4th Parliament: 04/04/15 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/43393472/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/43396993/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/43398864/ Enforcing Rules: 04/04/15 - 04/05/15 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/43401393/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/43415855/ 5th Parliament: 04/05/15 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/43427653/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/43431556/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/43434027/ The Middle Parliament: 05/23/15 - 05/24/15 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45555411/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45562022/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45566176/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45570805/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45579822/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45585136/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45593742/ 6th Parliament: 05/24/14 - 05/25/15 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45597302/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45600311/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45602387/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45604597/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45607374 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45622145 7th Parliament: # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45638582/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45642251/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45646552 Intermediary Threads (here be whackaloons + yet unsorted threads): # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45650923/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45656942/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45667818/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45673220/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45676123/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45679388/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45682171/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45685750/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45705641/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45761995/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45765929/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45773995/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45781868/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45779235/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45792462/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45818328/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45917142/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45923969/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45929127/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45948379/ 8th Parliament: 05/26/15 - 05/27/15 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45688259/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45690991/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45691717/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45693995/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45696178/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45699478/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45705641/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45729353/ 9th Parliament (Clusterfuck - Iggy Happening): # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45735125/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45738004/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45742507/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45752845/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45761995/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45765929/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45773995/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45779235/ 1st Constitutional Convention: # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45792462/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45818328/ Inter-Convention Government Freeze #1: # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45829407/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45850786/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45867107/ 2nd Constitutional Convention: # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45896676/ Inter-Convention Government Freeze #2: # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45909036/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45917142/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45923969/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45929127/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45948379/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45960527/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45968214/ 3rd Constitutional Convention: # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45982897/ Inter-Convention Government Freeze #3: # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/45994157/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46022317/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46045034/ Elections for 10th Parliament: # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46058115/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46072565/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46085611/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46097724/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46103431/ 4th Constitutional Convention: # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46116668/ 10th Parliament: 06/05/15 - 06/08/15 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46135129/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46143829/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46147208/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46165493/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46172274/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46177510/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46182813/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46195145/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46205956/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46214656/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46221439/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46228743/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46234879/ 11th Parliament (Once again ended in chaos): # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46257027/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46266569/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46271115/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46274627/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46291479/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46302829/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46317061/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46321527/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46331523/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46349782/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46358471/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46385393/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46394051/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46410186/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46420371/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46429427/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46440641/ (I tried so hard, and got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter) 12th Parliament: 2015/09/13 - 2015/09/20 ' # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/51608997/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/51717671/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/51737173/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/51743352/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/51775546/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/51787961/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/51800810/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/51805573/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/51853697/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/51870661/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/51890877/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/51952309/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/51959867/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/51975219/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/51975344/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52004584/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52014458/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52021374/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52033284/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52066831/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52073627/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52083890/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52096041/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52103560/ '''13th Parliament: ''2015/09/20 - 2015/09/07 ' # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52106591/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52121465/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52139640/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52157535/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52165721/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52175348/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52209655/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52219338/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52229127/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52236151/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52246775/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52270350/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52285785/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52303470/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52377955/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52394918/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52415472/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52424133/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52432029/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52451401/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52473869/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52488138/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52496815/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52534021/ '''14th Parliament: ''2015/09/28 - Present ' * http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52569915/ * http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52681719/ * http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52691833/ * http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52710589/ * http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52740565/ * http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52749979/ * http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52771500/ * http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52772980/ * http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52802307/ * http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52832663/ recovered archives 25/6/18 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52844395/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52880696/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52945729/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52962061/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/52979302/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/53016620/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/53041498/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/53067703/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/53111237/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/53169106/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/53192527/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/53242761/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/75009380/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/75017266/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/75022891/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/75168960/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/75178943/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/75284457/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/75292386/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/75326537/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/75392061/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/75406587/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/75526592/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/75743490/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/82160672/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/86427688/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/86716267/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/86919175/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/86933699/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/86944076 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/86944631 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/87047540 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/87123003 # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/87564590 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/121103903/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/121122348/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/121138586/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/121170478/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/121178845/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/121222342/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/121257347/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/121326595/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/122551126/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/133134556/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/133149019/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/133175900/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/133186437/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/133270157/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/133311537/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/133463132/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/134625581/ --------------------------------------------------------------------------- * http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/172095389/ '*(For the moment, I will consider the session after each roll call as the first session of a new Parliament, until this is clarified)